Escaping the Thunder
by KarinaRivera
Summary: Santana wants to ask Brittany out on the perfect first date but will tradegy strike before she has the chance and ruin her opportunity, will it ever be the same again? Sett during 9/11


A/N; This was just an idea that came to me while I was supposed to be writing my English coursework which was based on 9/11 I wasn't there and don't know anyone who was, so sorry if the details aren't exact, I tried to research as much as was possible, but please point anything out to me which seems completely unrealistic.

ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of its characters.

Escaping the Thunder Chapter One

It is September 11th and I am on the 45th floor of the North tower in the World trade centre New York. Today was the day I was going to ask Brittany out on our first official date; we have been friends for a couple of months and constantly shot each other flirty glances and seductive smirks.

I got up at 6.30 am, way too early but so worth it if Britt said yes, and had a long hot shower, before standing in front of my closet deciding what the hell to wear today. I wanted to look hot but not like I was trying too hard.

After throwing half my clothes out of my closet and onto my bed I settled for my black Burberry skirt that reaches just above my knee and matching blazer with a red shirt, which brings out my Latina skin tone. I paired it with my Gucci heels and a pair of Diamond studs/ I glanced in the floor length mirror, I looked hot. I grabbed my keys and walked out of my apartment building. I got to the tower just before 8.30 am and got up to my office floor at about 8.40 am.

No matter how many times I walked into my office I always got a sense of pride when I see, _Miss Santana Lopez _on the placard on the door to my office. I was just sitting down at my desk and pulling the fist papers of the day towards me when I heard a huge bang and the whole tower shrieked and groaned as if it was being torn apart from the inside. I grabbed my phone of the desk next to me and called a familiar number while rushing out to see my PA.

"Hey Britt, are you ok? Do you know what just happened?" I rushed at her.

She chuckled at me and replied "I'm fine San, I'm not sure they said something about a plane crashing in to the tower around floor 100, that what 40 floors above me?"

"Oh my God Britt we have to get out of here now!"

I sprinted down the hall to the stairs where a few people were already making their way day down the stairs. As I ran up the 3 floors to Brittany's floor there was another huge judder I held onto the banister to stabilise myself, there was smashed computers and office equipment everywhere.

"Britt! Britt! Are you there? Where are you?"

"I'm here San" She called weakly. "I think I have a broken arm"

Her arm was trapped under a computer. I ran over and lifted the computer off her arm and let it drop on the floor. Her arm was already bruising and had several cuts and scratches on it from broken metal and glass. People all around us were shouting and running around; some were on the phone to their loved ones trying to reassure them that they would get home somehow. Some of the more senior member were trying to keep everyone calm and telling us to stay where we were until we got told to evacuate. All I could think about was getting Britt out of there as quickly and safely as possible.

Britt looked at me and gave me a big smile and said "you look really pretty today San"

I gave her a quick smile back. Thinking quickly I took off my jacket and my shirt, put my jacket back on and used my shirt to make a makeshift sling, to support her arm, by putting it under her bad arm and tying the sleeves around her neck. I grabbed her good hand and led her towards the stairs. A security man really tall, and looking kind of goofy, stood at the entrance to the stairs telling everyone that they were going to be ok and they were working on an evacuation plan at the moment. I gave him my best sexy smile, and remembering I only had my black jacket on over my red bra I took advantage but strutting towards him slightly, arching my back.

"Me and my friend really need to get downstairs" I flashed him a wink, and motioned for Britt to follow me to the stairs.

"H..hey wait Stop.. I..I'm sorry B..but you can't.. um.. you can't go down there." He stuttered to my chest.

I let go of Britt's hand, strutted towards him and got right up in his grill and scarily softly said, "I am Santana Lopez, and I could get you fired at the bat of an eye lid and make sure you can't work in the state of New York ever again."

His eyes widened and he quickly looked around before ushering both me and Brittany through the door to the top of the stairs. I grabbed Britt's hand again and we ran down the stairs taking two at a time. When we had cleared a couple of floors we heard another bang and doubled our pace down the stairs.

At that moment I thanked god for all of my Cheerio's training which definitely paid off now as we just kept running, Brittany had the incredible physique of a dancer so she kept up easily. I was worried that the jolt of running down steps would hurt her arm a lot more, but when I asked she just shushed me and gritted her teeth.

When we reached about floor twenty it was ten past nine there were firemen running everywhere and helping the people that were seriously injured.

We got down to the entrance and there were lots of people panicking and pushing to get out, I didn't want Britt getting hurt in the crush to get out so I took her around the back using my name and sexy smiles to get past all the guards soon we were out of the tower. There was smoke and debris everywhere; I looked back up towards the tower to see the tail of the plane sticking out of the tower.

We walked around to the front of the tower and I asked one of the many reporters who were already on the scene what had happened.

"Oh Miss Lopez, right well um.. so far we know that passenger jet 11 got hijacked in the air by a group of terrorists and they flew the plane straight into the north tower., at the moment we have no more information for you but I suggest that you get away from here as quickly as possible"

I thanked him and pulled Britt away to a quiet corner, I was worried as she had hardly spoken since we left her floor.

"Britt, babe are you okay?"

She gave me a small cheeky smile "my arm hurts san will you kiss it better?"

I smiled and lightly pressed my lips to her forearm. I got my phone out and saw fifteen missed calls from Quinn I quickly pressed re-dial.

"Santana Oh My God Where are you? What happened? Are you okay?"

"Outside the tower, a plane crashed just below the 100th floor, yes I am fine but Britt has a broken arm can you come pick us up ASAP please the public transport has all been closed off."

"Okay will be there in ten."

I hung up and turned around to face Britt.

"Britt, Q is going to pick us up in ten and take us to the hospital, do you want to call anyone?"

"Can I call my mum on your phone please San? I left mine in the office"

"Yeh sure Britt here you go"

I found her mums number on my phone; I had it as she always had to use my phone because she usually lost or forgot hers. I turned away to give her some privacy on the phone, I didn't need to call anybody as they kicked me out when I was seventeen because I told them I was gay. I moved out to New York and we never contacted each other again. I saw my sister Nicki last year and we caught up on the last few years of our lives, she is the only one who was okay with me being gay. I would call her later once Britt was safely in hospital.

"San?"

"Yeah Britt" I turned around.

"Here is your phone, mum says thank you and she hopes you'll keep me safe till she can come out to visit" She ended with a smile.

"Always Britt!" I smiled back before the weight of what I said hit me. I was about to take it back, when she gave me a toothy grin.

I was saved from further word vomits by hearing Quinn shout my name.

"San! SANTANA"

"We're here Q"

I took Britt's hand and walked over to the shorter blond.

"Hey Q we need to get Britt to the hospital quickly, she has a broken arm, and I think she may still be in shock. We took her round to the car before getting in the other side.

"Hi Santana, Hi Brittany"

"Urgh Hobbit" I acknowledged her "Britt this is Rachel Berry, Quinn's fiancé"

"Hey Rach"

Hobbit smiled "I like you Brittany maybe you can make Santana here be a bit nicer"

I scowled but the others just laughed, Britt put my hand on my thigh and my scowl softened slightly.

"See I to..."

"Man Hands if you finish that sentence you'll be in the hospital, in the intensive care unit"

"San" Brittany said warningly but softly.

"Ugh fine, Sorry" I said after a staring match.

Rachel just smiled and caught Brittany's eye and before long the tree of them were in hysterics.

"Just get Britt to the hospital, Q"

Thank you all for reading please review and this is un Beta'dso all the mistakes are mine!  
>Hope you Enjoyed!<p> 


End file.
